The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas
The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas is an original VeggieTales Christmas song and re-recording of the thirty-fourth Silly Song. It is a parody of the classic Christmas song, The Twelve Days of Christmas. Preceded by: Larry Learns to Listen (song) Followed by: God Loves You Lyrics Original Bob the Tomato: Well, what did you bring us? Oscar: What I bring you? I tell you what I bring you. The first Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party: A boiled potato topped with dillweed. The second Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party:Two steamed pierogies... Jimmy Gourd: What's a pierogi? Oscar: It's a dough, wrapped around meat. Jimmy Gourd: Oh! Oscar and Jimmy Gourd: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed. Oscar: The third Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party: three simmered gołąbkis... Larry the Cucumber: What's a gołąbki? Oscar: It's a cabbage wrapped around meat. Larry the Cucumber: Oh. Jimmy: Two steamed pierogies. Larry the Cucumber, Oscar and Jimmy Gourd: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed. Oscar: The fourth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party: Four baked paprikas... Archibald Asparagus: Now, what is a paprika? Oscar: It's a bell pepper stuffed with meat. Archibald Asparagus: I see. Larry the Cucumber: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy Gourd: Two steamed pierogies, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, Oscsr and Larry the Cucumber: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed. Oscar: The fifth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party...Five smoked kielbasas! Pa Grape: What's a kielbasa? Oscar: It's pretty much just meat. Pa Grape: Oh. Archibald Asparagus: Four baked paprikas, Larry the Cucumber: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy Gourd: Two steamed pierogis, All: And a boiled potato topped with dillweed. Oscar: The sixth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party,Six fried chruścikis. Bob: Let me guess, something in the meat family? Oscar: Actually, it's a delightful pastry with a thin flaky crust. All: Ooooh. Pa Grape: Five smoked kielbasas! Archibald Asparagus: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Bob: Wow Oscar, I'm gettin' kinda full, I think that's about.. Oscar: The seventh Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Seven pitted prunes... Junior: I don't like prunes! Oscar: With this food, you'll need 'em son. Archie: Oh, is that right! Pa: Uh huh! Bob: Six fried chruścikis, Pa: Five smoked kielbasas! Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Pa; Oh, I'm gonna bust! I couldn't eat another bi... Oscar: The eighth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Eight poppy seed cakes, Larry: Poppies, poppies, poppies! Archibald: I'm feeling rather sleepy, There's no place like home. Junior: Seven pitted prunes, Bob: Six fried chruścikis, Pa: Five smoked kielbasas! Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed pierogies... All: ...and a boiled potato topped with dillllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. Silly Songs Version The Announcer: And now it's time for a VeggieTales Christmas Party. The part of the show where we join our veggie friends at their annual Christmas party. (title card flips over to Qwerty) Well into an evening of caroling and fun, the caterer has yet to arrive and the guests are quite hungry! Jimmy: Man, I'm starving. Jerry: I'm so hungry, I could eat a reindeer. Jimmy: Oh, yeah? I could eat twelve reindeer, and a sled. Jerry : Oh, yeah? I could eat twelve sleds... Pa Grape: Hey Bob, have any Ritz Bits? Bob: I'm sorry Pa, not yet. The food's not here yet. Larry: Hey look everybody! It's Oscar the Polish Caterer with the food! (Gourds cheering) Oscar: Hello everyone! I hope you're hungry! Bob: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Oscar! What took you so long? Oscar: The Kowalski wedding, those people eat like you wouldn't believe. Jimmy and Jerry: We believe! Bob: Well, what'ya bring us? Oscar: What'd I bring you? What'd I bring you?! I tell you what I bring you!! The first Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, A boiled potato topped with dill weed. The second Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Two steamed perogies. Jimmy: Ahh, what's a perogi? Oscar: It's dough. Wrapped around meat. Jimmy: Oh! All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Oscar: The third Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Three simmered gołąbkis. Larry: What's a gołąbki? Oscar: It's cabbage. Wrapped around meat. Larry: Oh. Jimmy: Two steamed pierogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Oscar: The fourth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party Four baked paprikas. Archibald: Now, what is a paprika? Oscar: It's a bell pepper, stuffed with meat. Archibald: I see. Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed perogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. (Jimmy hiccups) Oscar: The fifth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Five smoked kielbasas. Pa Grape: What's a kielbasa? Oscar: It's pretty much just meat. Pa Grape: Oh. Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed perogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Oscar: The sixth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Six fried chruścikis. Bob: Let me guess, something in the meat family? Oscar: Actually, it's a delightful pastry with a thin flaky crust. Others: Ohhhh. Pa Grape: Five smoked kielbasas, Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed perogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Bob: Whoa Oscar, I'm gettin' kinda full... Oscar: The seventh Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Seven pitted prunes. Junior: I don't like prunes. Oscar: With this food, you'll need 'em, son. Archibald: Oh, is that right. Pa Grape: Uh huh. Bob: Six fried chruścikis, Pa Grape: Five smoked kielbasas, Oy! Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed perogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Pa Grape: I'm gonna bust! Oscar: The eighth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party, Eight poppy seed cakes, Larry: Poppies! (3x) (all yawning) Pa Grape: There's no place like home. Junior: Seven pitted prunes, Bob: Six fried chruścikis, Pa Grape: Five smoked kielbasas. (Laughing) Archibald: Four baked paprikas, Larry: Three simmered gołąbkis, Jimmy: Two steamed perogies... All: ...and a boiled potato topped with dillllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. (everybody except Oscar fell down, feeling tired) Announcer: This has been a VeggieTales Christmas Party. Tune in next time to hear Oscar say... Oscar: Anybody wanna lick the spoon? Veggies: Uuuugggg... Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Pa Grape * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Oscar * Qwerty (does not speak) Fun Facts Explanations * Poppy seeds often make you feel sleepy, hence why the characters fell after the song ended. (See Real World References) * Although not a goof, you can see Jimmy lacks a stem after he hiccups. Trivia * There are a few differences between the original and the Silly Song versions. ** Like While By My Sheep and Ring Little Bells, this song originated from A Very Veggie Christmas and was redone as a Silly Song. However, unlike the original, it was re-recorded to match the current voices and because the audio from the original is low quality. ** Archibald says "There's no place like home" in the original, while Pa Grape says it in the Silly Song. * This is the first time Qwerty appeared in a Silly Song. This is also the first Silly Song not to be sung from the main cast. * For unknown reasons the words "gołąbki" and "chruściki" are misspelled as "gwumpkie" and "hooscheekie". * This marks the first speaking appearance of Oscar (in the original song) ** This also marks the first time Oscar is officialy named after appearing in The Blues With Larry(unless you read the credits from that song). ** The musical instruments sound slightly different in the Silly Songs version. Remarks * It is unknown what happened to Jerry after he ate the first dish. Goofs * When Archibald asked what a paprika is, something black appears on his left side for a second. Inside References * Jimmy and Jerry stating they could eat a whole reindeer is a reference to the dialogue exchange from A Very Veggie Christmas, which is where the song originated. Real-World References * The line "There's no place like home" after eating the cakes, is a reference to MGM's The Wizard of Oz, where Dorothy says this to get her back home. This connects to the poppy seed cakes because Dorothy and her friends went through the poppy field, causing her to fall asleep.